


Messy, Messy

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Laughter During Sex, M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and David get muddy. Then they get dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy, Messy

“I like it when you get messy,” Evan chuckled, watching the tall botanist he’d fallen in love with laughing where he’d fallen in the mud. 

That just made David laugh harder. The way that made him tremble forced his hands to slip out from underneath him in the slick goo, and he went down again, landing hard in the mud. It only set him off again, and then Evan was laughing too.

That was one of the beautiful things about safe planets; they were free to laugh and enjoy themselves as much as they wanted to, so long as they stayed on schedule. David had asked for a chance to go examine a few plants on PRX-323 that only bloomed after heavy rains—such as the recent monsoons the planet had experienced.

The resulting mud was just awful slick.

“Stop laughing and help me up, you bastard,” David snickered, stretching out a hand. He caught Evan’s wrist tightly within his own, and let the other man haul him up onto his feet again. They steadied each other as the swaying motion threatened to make them fall. Thus safe, they began to make their way out to firmer ground.

They were well on their way to the Stargate when David wobbled, his foot slipping in a slick spot of mud that had lurked, unseen, beneath a patch of grass. Evan reached out to catch him before he could tumble down the low hill, but the motion threw him off balance, too, and they both slipped and slid down into the low ditch. 

By the time they reached the bottom, they were covered in a thick layer of grey mud. David was wearing it like clothing, but even Evan had to wipe it away from his face. They shared a moment of silence, just staring at one another, dumbfounded, before the hilarity of the day took over and they were laughing again.

Somehow, the laughter drifted into something deeper, more heated. David reached forward to wipe away the mud that was trickling down from Evan’s hair into his face, and the slow, steady sweep of his thumb over the other man’s skin was matched by the steady, calm beat of their hearts. There was nothing hurried or frenetic about the way the two men moved towards one another, the way Evan cupped David’s chin in his palm, the way David melted into his light touch.

The botanist let his lover push him down in the mud, straddling his hips as he went. He grinned up at Evan, even as the other man smeared mud across his face in crazy tendrils using his fingertips. Evan smirked back at him, reaching down to gather up more mud on his hands.

“I love it when you’re messy,” he murmured, smearing the thick goo across his lover’s body. Suddenly, without warning, he bent down and caught David’s lips in a sloppy kiss. The mud squished between their close-pressed bodies, grinding into their clothing and skin.

Evan reveled in it. The feel of David’s body, hot and pliant, pressed into the soft, gooey mud… The squish and slick slide of the mud where it lay beneath David, beneath Evan, mixing in with their hair and their skin and the sweet way that they mixed together…

He did so love the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2010's KinkBingo.


End file.
